pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Marzouq
Jordan Marzouq is an active member of the Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook! (PWITOF) group. Jordan Marzouq is a five-time world champion, having won the PWITOF World Championship three times and PWITOF International World Championship two times. He won 13 championships overall in PWITOF, the most of any member. Notably Jordan is the first person to win the PWITOF Television Championship and PWITOF Impact Grand Championship. Jordan Marzouq is the first person to complete the Grand Slam and the second person to complete the Triple Crown. He is the only person to win the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF International World Championship multiple times. Career Early Years (2014-2015) Early Success (2014) Jordan Marzouq quickly gained success in PWITOF by winning the PWITOF World Championship at Royal Rumble 2014. This was the first title change in PWITOF history. Four weeks later, Jordan would lose the championship back to Edgar Salas. On April 20, 2014, Jordan Marzouq became the first-ever PWITOF Television Champion. One week later, Jordan would win the PWITOF World Championship for a second time. Jordan became the second person to become a two-time world champion. He would lose the championship 25 days later to Abel Herrera. The Power Trip (2014-2015) Jordan Marzouq and Abel Herrera would soon join forces to become The Power Trip. ''They attempted to win the PWITOF Tag Team Championship, however, the tag division was dominated by ''TWitWoW (Ashton Pond and John Altmann) and The Newbies ''(Kevin Silva and Seth Morgan). ''The Power Trip didn't win the PWITOF Tag Team Championship until Abel Herrera secretly formed an alliance with Kevin Silva to form a three-man team (invoking the Freebird Rule). The Power Trip ''successfully defended the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Takeover: R Evolution. That same night, Jordan Marzouq won the PWITOF Terra Championship, becoming the first-ever Grand Slam Champion. Jordan lost both championships three days later at TLC 2014. At Royal Rumble 2015, a year after Jordan Marzouq had won his first championship at Royal Rumble 2014, Jordan won his second PWITOF Tag Team Championship with ''The Power Trip. ''They successfully retained the championship at Takeover: Rival 2015, before losing it at Fastlane 2015 to ''Team 3:16 ''(Salvador R. Salcido and Stephen Solorio). New Era (2015-present) Fall from Grace (2015) On April 26, 2015, a new era of PWITOF began, where every major event would have matches. Jordan Marzouq's first singles match was against Dwight A. Bennett II in the first round of the 2015 King of the Ring. Jordan would also challenge for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship in a four-way tag match that same night. Jordan lost both matches, starting his career with an 0-2 record. Jordan Marzouq would regain some momentum at Payback 2015 by defeating Guy Crawford to qualify for the 2015 Money in the Bank. However, Jordan and Kevin Silva lost a number one contenders match for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship that same night to the ''New Breed (Seth Morgan and Dwight A. Bennett II). Also per stipulation, Kevin Silva was forced to leave The Power Trip. ''Seth Morgan was determined to finish the ''Power Trip and challenged Jordan Marzouq to a singles match three days later at Takeover: Unstoppable. Seth Morgan would defeat Jordan Marzouq, forcing an end to The Power Trip. Jordan's record would also plummet to 1-4. The Monarchy (2015) Though The Power Trip ''was officially disbanded, Abel Herrera quickly started a new team called ''The Monarchy ''with Jordan and John Altmann. The team would compete in the first-ever six-man tag team match in PWITOF history against ''The Anti-Authority (Dwight A. Bennett II, Salvador R. Salcido, and Marc Schoeneman). The Monarchy ''would prevail victorious over ''The Anti-Authority ''at Elimination Chamber 2015. As a result of this victory, Dwight A. Bennett II was forced to be ''The Monarchy's jester. However, at Money in the Bank 2015, Dwight A. Bennett II would have the opportunity to set himself free if he could defeat Jordan. Dwight once again defeated Jordan at the event, freeing himself from The Monarchy. Jordan would also fall short in the 2015 Money in the Bank match, as Danny Ryan and Anti-Authority ''member Marc Schoeneman would each be declared the winner after a draw. The Oligarchy (2015) At Money in the Bank, Salvador R. Salcido became the new King of the Ring, defeating PWITOF World Champion Ashton Pond and ''Monarchy member John Altmann in a three-way finals match. This seemingly was the end for ''The Monarchy. ''But in a surprising turn of events, Salvador quickly turned on ''The Anti-Authority ''and joined forces with ''The Monarchy. ''Ashton Pond and Edgar Salas would also join forces with ''The Monarchy ''following the creation of the PWITOF Trios Championship at Money in the Bank. The group would then be known ''The Oligarchy ''and it would feature five world champions (Ashton Pond, John Altmann, Edgar Salas, Abel Herrera, and Jordan Marzouq) and the only two King of the Ring winners (Abel Herrera and Salvador Salcido). World Championship Ban (2015-2016) He turned face later on in the year and began feuding with the members of The Oligarchy. At Survivor Series 2015, his team lost, meaning he would be ineligible for competing for the PWITOF World Championship for a year. However, Jordan still remained relevant competing in the first PWITOF triple threat ironman match at Royal Rumble 2016 for the PWITOF International Championship against Anthony Dolin and champion Stephen Solorio. At PWITOFMania III, he teamed with Jacob Radley in a four way tag team match for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship. The team was unsuccessful, however. On an edition of Smackdown, Jordan Marzouq turned heel by turning on his partner Dwight A. Bennett II. Jordan inserted himself into the PWITOF International Championship picture as a result, despite not earning it via #1 contenders match. Jordan Marzouq would win the PWITOF International Championship at Money in the Bank 2016 by defeating Dwight A. Bennett II, Kyle Monkman, and Seth Morgan. On the first edition of Tuesday Night Smackdown, five days before Fully Loaded 2016, Jordan Marzouq won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship by using the 24/7 rules after Alex Foster had won the championship in a hard fought ladder match. This made Jordan the first person to hold every singles championship in PWITOF. Jordan Marzouq successfully retained the championship against Dwight A. Bennett II at Battleground 2016 in an Ambulance match, but lost the Hardcore Championship later in the night to Dwight A. Bennett II after Dwight hit him in the back with a steel chair and then hit him with a super kick during an interview segment. In wrestling Finishing moves * Jackhammer Signature moves * End of Days (Modified lifting reverse STO) * Super kick Nicknames * The Lone Wolf Entrance themes * "Till I Collapse" by Eminem Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (4 times) * PWITOF International World Championship (3 times) * PWITOF International Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Television Championship (1 time) * PWITOF World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Abel Herrera , Kevin Silva and Dwight A. Bennett II & Stephen Solorio * PWITOF International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kyle Monkman * PWITOF Impact Grand Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (1 time) Accomplishments * PWITOF Triple Crown Championship * PWITOF Grand Slam Championship * Jordan Marzouq is the first person to win every singles championship. * Jordan Marzouq holds the record for most championships won (16). * Jordan Marzouq is the first person to win the PWITOF Television Championship. * Jordan Marzouq is the first person to win the PWITOF Impact Grand Championship. Trivia * Jordan is a fan of the Detroit Lions and the Michigan State Spartans. * Jordan's favorite wrestler of all-time is Shawn Michaels. Category:Members